Love At First New Year
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: If Christmas is for miracles, what about New Year's? what happens then? Co-writing with MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 One-Shot


_**Love At First New Year**_

Its been two days since Christmas and wrapping paper still cluttered the floor, the kitchen is what Gabriella was tackling first, and believe me, it was a lot to work with. Apparently her roommates Sharpay and Eliza didn't believe in cleaning up after a holiday feast. So, with a half candy cane hanging out of her mouth, her hair tied back. She set to work, and she was almost done cleaning a caserole dish when the door to Sharpay's room slammed open and crashed against the wall. She jumped and her candy cane fell into a pot of soapy dishwater. "Sharpay! Really!" "what?" sharpay said honestly confused, Gabriella sighed, "Nevermind." Gabriella began cleaning the dishes, "You know, you need a guy in your life." Sharpay smirked leaning over the couch, "No I don't. every guy I've been with is a jerk to me and just wants to get in my pants! no guys have any respect for me." Gabriella sighed, putting up cleaned dishes. "that's cause you haven't found the right guy yet, here, I'll set you up on a dating website." she turned to her laptop and signed Gabriella up, "Shar, I told you, I don't want you finding guys for me." "and like your going to?" Sharpay gave her a stern look, Gabriella groaned, "fine, but If some sicko rapist syco comes after me, I'm letting him get you." Gabriella threatened. "no worries my little gabi."

She then found a guy named Troy Bolton online, "oooh this one sounds hot,.." Sharpay squealed, Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm not listening..." "Can I pretend to be you?" she asked her, "sure...why not.." Gabriella said not really giving care. "ok." Sharpay started excitedly typing the guy**. hi, I'm Gabriella Montez. I am single, Hot.. and a good house wife. **Sharpay typed as she said the words out loud Gabriella gasped, "let me see that!" she scooted her out of the way and began typing**, Hi, I'm gabi, are you troy? **then she clicked send.

It was two seconds later that a reply popped up in the chat window. Sharpay squealed and twitched her fingers over hte keyboard to type but Gabriella shoved her lightly out of the way and placed her laptop on her lap. Sharpay smirked, but Gabi paid no mind as she read the text **Hey Gabi, I'm Troy...so...how are you? **"Huh," she said aloud, Sharpay squealed, "What?" she jumped over hte couch, "is he gay? He's gay isn't he oh I knew it was too g-" gabriella screeched and slapped Sharpay lightly across the cheek- you know, like is seen in old drama movies. "No Sharpay...look at the context of how he typed, he must get nervous...around girls." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"yeah, yeah yeah...is he hot. Ask him ask him!"_ is it me? or is Sharpay more enthusiastic about this guy than I am? _gabriella mentally rolled her eyes and let her fingers fly one the keys,** I'm good Troy, just trying to live with an insufferable roommate**. she hit send.

"Ask him if his hot!" Sharpay screamed, "Ok!" **Troy I'm sorry to ask you this, but my Roomate is being rediculously annoying and she wants to know if your hot. **"there are you happy!" I yelled in frustration, "Yes I am." she smiled flopped down beside me, I groaned, then typed back, **umm I wouldn't really know...You can check my picture. **"Click on his picture! click on his picture!" Sharpay screamed shaking her arm, "ow! ow! ok!" she groaned annoyed and clicked on his picture, omg, his gorgeous...but he would never go for a girl like her, maybe sharpay... she sighed, "his hot!" Sharpay drooled, "do you wanna go out with him?" she sighed, "sure!" she squealed, Gabriella sighed and then typed, **Hey, would you like to go out on a date with my roomate sharpay...for new years eve...?**

"Hey!" Sharpay screeched, hitting Gabriella on the back of the head, "give me that computer!" She reached for it and tried to pry out of her roommates hands. Gabriella held on and played this little game of tug of war, every time she pulled the laptop toward her, the little IM chat box would ding; signalling a new message. Oh great, this is just great..."gabi! I only want to see it!" "OW!" gabi yelled, responding to Sharpay stepping on her foot and running to the couch and sitting on it again. reading Troy's message-or messages. **I don't really go for the psycho girls...but uhm what about you? lol **"Why that hot gorgeous freak! I am not a psycho!" Gabriella mumbled under her breath, causing Sharpay to glare at her but she only shrugged and walked over to Sharpay and grabbed the laptop, but Sharpay yanked it out of her grasp and began to type. **Hey Troyboy,it's Gabi's so called 'psychotic roommate' anyway gabi said that she would love to go on a date with you for New Years Eve...you know time square and all that yadda yadda ding dong schpeel, yeah pick her up at 8, Bye! **she hit send and set the laptop in Gabriella's lap and stood up to walk to her bedroom again, but the screeching of gabriella made her stop. "I'm. Going. To. Maim YOU!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I'm only doing this because I love you.." she smiled, Gabriella rolled her eyes, "he isn't gonna like me..." Gabriella sighed, "yes he will, I swear if this one doesn't like you, I won't get you on anymore dating sites..." Gabriella bit her lip, "You promise?" she pointed a stern finger at her, "promise."

...

Gabriella was waiting at Time squared waiting for Troy, then she saw him, she realized him from the pictures, she got up and walked over to him, "Hi, are you Troy?" she asked politely with a smile. He smiled shyly, his blue eyes sparkling under the light of the streets and the glow of the strobe lights that people had brought and hooked up on the stage that always housed the bands that played on New years eve. He held out his hand, "Uh yeah I'm Troy...uh Bolton." he adjusted his coat and coughed, "Gabi right?" she smiled and looked down, her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, and it didn't help at all that it was a snowing lighlty. Just a flurry. "Uhm actually it's Gabriella...but I prefer Gabi, so uh...nice to meet you Troy." She shook his hand as the first band made it's way on to the stage, Troy smiled a hundred watt smile, "I think we better watch the show, shouldn't we?" Truth was, Gabriella couldn't look away from the sandy-haired, blue eyed adonis that she had jsut met. Oh wow, he was just...not just hot but he was sexy. "Uhm yeah, let's look...i mean I see no i mean wa-you know what I meant." Troy chuckled and grasped her hand in his, squeezing it gently as the music started to play, Gabi recognized it as 'Hit The Lights' by Selena Gomez and the scene. She couldn't help but smile and mouth the words, swaying her hips to the beat. Troy was mesmerized.

Gabriella was dancing to the song slowly, and she smiled at Troy, "come on Troy, Dance with me." she smiled and she took his hand and they began dancing. A little while later, they went out to dinner and found out they had alot in common. They Both liked alot of sports, same music, and same interest. Troy walked her to her dorm and she smiled, "I had a real nice time tonight...Troy..." she smiled, "me too gabi.." he smiled warmly, she kissed his cheek, and then it became a heated make-out session. They stood there for about 15 mintues making out with each other, and Gabriella pulled away, "maybe we shouldn't be doing this..."

Troy cleared his throat, "uh yeah...first date and all...I uh respect that. Uhm..." a semi awkward, semi comfortable silence came over them and all they could do was stare into each other's eyes. Gabriella cleared her throat, and smiled shyly, "I guess I better go...and"- her phone rang playing 'Toxic' by Britney Spears loudly, the song itself caused her to blushed. Troy couldn't help but chuckle. "I should get this...you can uh...stay where you are if you want." Why did she say that? Why did I say that? She answered her phone and held it to her ear, listening to a very drunk Sharpay on the other end. "Shar-"

"HE-EEEY BABE!" she pulled the phone away from her ear and grimaced, "I'm *hic* am uh gonna be *hic* la *hic* late." Gabriella sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Shar are you drunk?" The incessant ramblings on the other end confirmed her question. "Look I'll pick you up-"

"No!" Sharpay shouted, "whoo! *hic* sorry, I'm with Nathan- from spanish class...*hic* the hot one...*hic* I gotta go..BYE BABY!" gabrielal sighed heavily and stuffed her phone in her pocket and looked at Troy, who was now leaning casually against the wall next to her door, oh dear lord, she...oh he was so much more than sexy. "Uhm," her mouth ran dry just staring at him. "Uhm...my roommate is uhm at a friends house and apparently..."-say something intelligent Gabi! Anything intelligent! "er, wnnawatch amvie or soemthign? I have pckets of hot chocolate as well..."

He nods, "ok.." they start fixing hot chocolate and watch some movies, and then their under the covers on the couch watching a scary movie, "Don't go in the closet...Don't go in the closet..." Gabriella kept repeating then a monster jumped out of the closet, Gabriella screamed, "see didn't I say their was gonna be a monster in the closet!" Troy chuckled, "yeah you did..." Gabriella smiled, "Troy, your such a sweet guy, your not pressuring me into do anything with you like the other guys I date...why?" "well," Troy started, shifting in his seat slighlty; the movement causing his arm to drape further around Gabi's shoulders. "I know what it's like to be pressured and...I just don't like being that type of guy. So...yeah." he shrugged, saying it wasn't a big deal, but Gabi smiled and let out a breath. "Well, Thank you, I appreciate it." she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, it started out slow and steadily began to grow into something, hot and fiery...something with hot fluttering wings appeared in Gabriella's stomach as Troy leaned her backward as he deepened the kiss. A minute later, he was on top of her, shirtless and with his pants undone, she was clad in only her red skinny jeans and black lacey bra.

His hands roamed all over, her skin feeling hot under his touch as she moaned where his touch—light and gentle as feathers—tickled her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands continued to work at his pants and slide them down his legs, when they were down at his ankles, Troy kicked them off and very easily slid off his boxers, His length pressing into her. Troy pulled back with a disapproving look on his face, "What?" Gabriella breathed heavily, panting. "This is unfair," Troy breathed out, his hands instantly and fluidly going to work at her pants and sliding them down her legs with her red lace panties that said 'Devil's Hot Mama' on the butt in pink and white cursive. She laughed when Troy smiled like a little kid locked in a candy store—and she was the candy bar. "Now…I can do this," he bent her legs over his shoulders and told her to grip his shoulders hard; he bent his head down and instantly started plunging her with his tongue. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back, feeling like she was being ripped open in two. "Troy…" she called out, "Troy…" he removed his tongue from inside her and moved back up to her mouth, where their tongues fought in a battle of dominance and their hands roaming all over each other. This proclamation of love making went on for hours, well at least an hour and a half; both took turns taking control and giving each other pleasure.

They were kissing passionately, and now they were becoming completely naked and their bodies entered together as one. They layed their breathlessely in eachothers arms on the couch.

"Wow," Gabriella breathed out, her chest heaving up and down. That was the only word that left her lips, sweat had built up on her brow and her muscles coiled in protest when she tried to stretch. "Troy...that was...wow." He chuckled deeply, but it soon turned to a yawn. She turned to her head and raised an eye brow, and a smirk on her face, "Tired?" Troy looked at her and smiled, shaking his head lazily, "Brown eyes, I don't get tired after the 'activity' we just had...I'm resting." She giggled and rested her hand on his stomach sending it south and her head rested on his chest. "Your shampoo is apple and cherry blossom isn't it?"

Gabriella raised her head and stared at him with wide eyes, "how do you know that shampoo?" he laughed, "Because my roommate who is obsessed with his hair...he likes it to smell good." he ended his sentence with a laugh as Gabriella lightly giggled. "Seriously?" Troy nodded, a comfortable and pleasurable silence sifting between them. Soon, Troy said, "well, i don't know about you...but this talk about hair isn't much of a turn on." Gabriella giggled once more, but this time it turned to a yawn. "Troyboy, lets go to sleep..." she said her eyes drifting closed, Troy sighed contentedly, kissing the top of her head and leaning his head back on the arm of the couch. Oh what a happy new year.

Who knew that all this could happen in one night.. One Love ...for Two people...One New Year...


End file.
